Love Hina Adventure
by Hinata's Fanboy
Summary: A Young Man Is On A Tour Though Japan When He Is Separated From His Tour Group.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hina Adventure**

On a hot summer afternoon, A young man is seen wondering around trying to find his tour group.

They were site seeing in Tokyo,Japan when he became separated from them.

"Aww Man,I can't find them anywhere!" He shouts in anger.

Suddenly he sees a man,He decides to ask him if he has seen them.

'Hey I'll ask this guy for help, Good thing I know Japanese.'

"Excuse me Sir,Have you seen a tour group near here?" He asks.

"A tour group?"Asks the man.

The young man is shocked to find that the this man is none other then Urashima Keitaro.

'OMG,Keitaro!?' He Realizes.

"Um Ye-Yeah." The young man shudders.

"No I haven't." Keitaro answers"

"Well you see I've been separated from them." He says.

"Oh Wow! Sorry to hear that,I think I can help." Ketaro says.

"Really?!" The young man Replies.

"Yea, Come with me." Keitaro says.

'Holy Shit!,I think I know where were going!' He thinks excitedly.

Keitaro and the young man walk until they come to a long staircase.

'Is that the stairs to Hinata Dormitory?' The young man thinks in excitement and worry.

"Let's Go!" says Keitaro.

"What...Are you serious?!" Shouts The young man.

Keitaro looks back at him.

"Well yea, I know it looks kinda long but it will be okay." Keitaro reassures.

'Oh God, It's Bigger then in the manga.' The young man worriedly thinks.

Keitaro and the young man continue up the steps.

"So what is your name?" He asks.

"It's Robert,Thanks again for this." Replies Robert.

"Hello,nice to meet you Robert,Hey we're here." Explains Keitaro.

The two arrive at the Hinata Dormitory.

"Wow, You live here?" Robert says.

"Yes, This is Hinata, A Girls Dormitory."Says Keitaro.

'This place is beautiful,The Manga doesn't do this place justice!' Robert thinks.

"Keitaro! Your home!" Yells a young girl in a black and green dress with the word 'CABOT' on it.

"Hey Shinobu!" Keitaro greets her.

"Keitaro, Who is this?" She asks.

"Oh, This Is my friend Robert,He got separated from his tour group." Keitaro answers.

"Hello, My name is Shinobu Maehara, It 's nice to meet you." Say the young girl.

"Hello, It's nice to meet you too." Robert says with a smile.

"Follow me Robert." Keitaro says.

The three head into the dorm, Robert walks in to see all of the characters from the show 'Love Hina'!

'Whoa, Naru,Kaolla,Motoko,and Mitsune!' Robert thinks.

"Hey Keitaro, Who is this?" Kitsune asks.

"This is a friend of mine, His name is Robert." Keitaro says.

"Well Hello Robert, My name is Mitsune, but you can call me Kitsune."

Robert was speechless.

'Dear God, Kitsune is fuckin hot.' He thinks.

" Kitsune, The Man has only been here for ten minutes and your already trying to get in his pants!" Says Naru as she walks up to greet the now heavily blushing young man.

" Hello, Please excuse my friend, She been drinking." She says.

"N no That's OK." Robert says still blushing.

"I'm Naru by the way." Naru greets.

"I'm Kaolla!" Says the dark skinned girl.

" My name is Motoko, Welcome to Hinata."

Robert tries to take in what he sees without fainting.

' OMFG!, This place really exists!?' He thinks.

"Thank you." Robert replies while bowing.

Shinobu returns with a tray of tea and cookies and places it in the lobby.

"Thanks Shinobu." Keitaro says.

" So you say you got separated from your tour group?" Naru says.

" Yes." Robert repllies after eating and drinking his food.


	2. Chapter 2 Helping a new friend

**Hello Welcome back to Love Hina Adventure**

**(Last time we began the story about a young man named Robert, He was taking a tour of Tokyo,When he became separated from his tour group. By chance he meets someone to help him, He is shocked to find that it is non other Ureshima Keitaro.)**

"Ureshima, What was your plan to help him?" Motoko asks.

"Well Robert, Do you remember the name of your tour guide?" Keitaro asks.

'Um...Ms Takayama!" Robert answers.

Suddenly Haruka walks in the room.

"Hey, What going on?" She asks.

"Haruka, Keitaro found someone who was separated from their tour group!" Kaolla answers.

"Oh Robert this is Aunt Haru..."

Thwack !

Keitaro gets hit by Haruka's fan.

'Whoa, That looked painful.' Robert thinks.

" You would think that being hit so many times he'd learn." Kitsune says.

" Sorry Haruka, This is Robert." Keitaro introduces.

" Hello, I'm Haruka Ureshima." She greets.

" Hello Haruka." Robert Replies.

" So Her name is Ms. Takayama?" Keitaro asks.

"Yes" Robert answers.

" It's getting pretty dark outside, How about we continue this tomorrow?" Keitaro says.

" Your right, Lets get dinner ready." Haruka says.

Robert look at them all bewildered.

' Did they forget about me?' He ponders.

" Um Hey guys." He says trying to get their attention.

" Huh...Oh sorry Robert, Would you like to join us?" Keitaro asks.

" Yes, but about my problem?" He asks.

" He's right, Are we to keep him over night,and if where?" Motoko says.

"Hmm, He can stay in my room, If that alright with you?" Keitaro suggests.

" Uh, yeah sure thanks." He reply happily.

Soon remembers the other residents and asks.

" I hope you ladies are OK with this, If you aren't I could find some place else." He says suddenly it begin raining with lighting and thunder,

Robert begins feeling sad and worried.

" No need for that shugah, Well be glad to have you here, Right girls?" Kitsune says.

"Of Course!" Shinobu says.

"Yea!" Kaolla yells.

" What kind of people would we be to refuse someone in need." Motoko says.

" Okay, I guess,when this storm is over Keitaro will help find your tour group." Naru says.

Robert becomes happy at hearing the news.

" Thank you!" He says.

{After Dinner}

" Come on Robert, Let me show you to the room." Keitaro says.

Robert follows Keitaro upstairs to the room.

" Here we are, Come on in." Keitaro says.

' Wow, Keitaro's Room!' Robert thinks.

Don't worry tomorrow we'll find your group." Keitaro says.

Robert and Keitaro soon fall asleep.

{Two Weeks Later.}

Wow, I can't believe it, Your tour group was a cover for a criminal group!" Keitaro exclaims,

{Flashback}

Keitaro and his lost friend continue to walk around until Robert finds something interesting.

" Hey Keitaro, Come look at this I think that is them on TV." Robert says.

Keitaro goes over to Robert and the TV.

"Earlier this morning the Tokyo Police apprehended a criminal group acting as a tour group, that was led by notorious criminal Shizuya Tokichi" The Reporter from the TV states.

A picture of Shizuya appeared.

" Oh My God!, That's Her, Ms. Takayama!" Robert yells in shock.

" Shizuka has committed 27.462 crimes, By running fake business scams." The Reporter Continues.

" Wow, You were caught in a scam and didn't know." Keitaro says.

Robert is still in total shock.

" Let's go back to Hinata." Keitaro says while taking the shocked young man back.

{ Hinata Dormitory}

" What do you mean a scam?!" Naru says.

" Ms Takayama was really that Criminal Shizuya Tokichi." Keitaro explains.

The girls gasps in shock.

" Robert was caught up in a scam not knowing?" Kitsune asks.

" I can believe this,I had all my stuff was in the hotel I stayed at." Robert explains.

" There can't be any chance your things are still there, She most likely pawned them for money." Haruka says.

" Without money I have no way of returning home, What will I do?" The young man worries.

" Haruka, Can you think of a way to help him?" Shinobu asks.

" I like how everyone comes to me for advice, No one can think for themselves?" Haruka says annoyed.

" Please Haruka, If you can help I would appreciate it so much." Robert pleads.

" Well I could use the help, Now that Mutsume is back in Okanawa." Haruka says.

" Really thank you, I'll work really hard." Robert says.

" You can have Mutsume's old room, These last two weeks I've seen you help Keitaro around the dorm, So I think I could give you a chance." Haruka explains.

" Alright job check, Place to stay check again thank you Haruka!"

" You can thank my with your hard work, See you in the morning Robert." Haruka says.

" Well that's good news, Not anything against you but one man living in the dorm was to much for me." Motoko says.

" No problem, I understand, Men and Women should only live together if they are family or in a relationship." Robert says.

" Exactly my point, Keitaro is lucky he's good at repairing things." Naru says.

" What, That's all I'm good for?!" Keitaro asks in shock.

Everyone laughs as they head back to the Dorm.

{After Dinner}

Well I have work tomorrow, See you all later tonight." Robert says.

" Robert I'm happy that you found a job with Haruka and a place to stay, We'll see you tomorrow night." Shinobu tells him.

" Thanks guys, See you all tomorrow." Robert says as he head to the Teashop.

**That is the end of chapter 2 of Love Hina Adventure, I hope all enjoyed it and I would like to thank FANNYMAN for his advice, I'll continue make my characters more real and in character as I continue this story.**


End file.
